Broken Home
by Alexicuss
Summary: Jean is in a busted up home with an abusive father and he is gay will his crush Marco be his friend or his enemy?
1. athour note

**1st ever fanfiction please review**

 **disclaimer I only own the plot**

 **trigger warning family abuse, self harm, and references to all of the above.**

 **\- Jena**


	2. Chapter 1 crush

CHAPTER 1 : CRUSH

I woke to the all to familiar sound of my father shouting at me to get up. I rolled out of bed grabbed some clothes and went to change in the bathroom. I locked the door and looked in the mirror. I slept in boxers so I could see my severely bruised chest and arms. I poked one and let out a low hiss. I through on my shirt and pants. I went down stairs shouldered my backpack went to my car and drove to school.

I parked in my usual spot at the side of the school. I don't like using the parking lot because there are to many jocks, cheer leaders, and well people in general not to mention my crush Marco (yes MARCO a guy) I'm gay. Marco Bott is the captain of the basket ball team and is nice to everyone even me. He doesn't make fun of me for being poor or gay he smiles at me every time he sees me.

I went to my locker put my stuff away and grabbed my schedule. I went to history class and waited for Mr. Smith. I smiled as Marco came in the room. Mr. Smith came in and said "Alright class assigned seats" the class groaned and stood up. I waited for my name. As I got all my stuff in order I looked next to me I siting next to a girl Sasha on my right and on my left was Marco.

"Hi, I'm Marco" Marco said "Hey your Jean right?" I nodded kind of shyly I have to admit I was kind of nervous. After class I had every class with Marco excepted chemistry how ironic. I may not have that class with him but I did have an emotional chemistry with him. it was going to be a interesting school year.

 **thanks for reading please review and give feed back positive or negative is fine with me I was watching the movie the night before I wrote this so... yeah.**

 **-Jena**


	3. Chapter 2 hospital

**hey guys I'm back sorry that these are so short. Enjoy**

Marco and I had become close friends and some how started dating. We hung out after school on weekends. One night my dad made me stay home. At one point I heard my dad open the door and then yell at me to get down there right now. I went down and froze in terror at the scene in front of me. Marco was on the ground groaning. My dad was standing over him.

"Marco!" I screamed I tried get to his side but my dad pushed me back. He grabbed my shirt collar and tried to punch me but I was to angry and fast. I snatched what ever I could I hit my dad no my abuser with a baseball bat knocking him out cold. Marco was pulling him self up I grabbed his wrist and drove us to the hospital. We got there and that's all I remember. I woke up in a bed in the hospital with Marco sound asleep in the next bed over.

 **It's short but covers two months and they start dating what happened will be explaind next chapter.**

 **-Jena**


	4. Chapter 3 lies

**Hey I'm back with a longer chapter. Enjoy**

My memory was fuzzy. I tried to get up from the white bed but was over come with nausea. My vision blurred a nurse came in and pushed me back in the bed. "Marco I need to see him" I was starting to get hysterical.

"Jean, Jean hey, hey I'm right here" Marco was standing beside my bed. I obviously had woke him up. He explained what happened. He had been coming to see me and my dad opened the door and asked who he was. He had answered saying that he was my boy friend my dad had yelled for me to come down stairs and then my dad hit Marco. Marco told me he doesn't remember much after that.

 **Marcos point of view**

I felt bad for lying to Jean but I didn't want him to know why I was really there. Jean had told me about his fathers abuse two days ago. Jean had winced when I gave him a hug so I made him take off his shirt to show me what had caused him to wince when he did I could not believe that he could move with out flinching. He was covered in purple bruises all about the size of my fist. I asked what happened and he told me it was nothing but eventually I got him to tell me. He told me that his dad would hit him once In a while but I knew it was more then once in a while. He said that it was to protect his mom who had an addiction to meth and heroin. He said that when his dad got mad or drunk he would hit his mom he would intervene to protect her. I had gone over to confront this man who was abusing my boyfriend and best friend. When he opened the door he asked who I was and I said _I'm Jean's boyfriend_ he yelled for Jean to come down stairs and I knew he was going to hurt him. I attacked him but misjudged his strength he was a lot stronger then I was. I felt a sharp pain as he smashed my head against a table. I saw Jean hit his father with the bat. I pulled myself up. When we got here I told the police what happened and got some sleep.

As I stood next to Jean's bed and comforted him I noticed the IV in his arm and the bandages all the way up and down his arms as well as his torso. His lean and thin body looked so broken and frail It hurt me to see him like this. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that he had asked me a question.

"sorry what"

"I said do your parents know that your here?"

"No I haven't called them yet" It's true I hadn't called them yet.

"You probably should" he said.

"Yeah" I agreed. I didn't want to but I knew that Jean was right I had to tell them what happened.

After I called I told Jean that my parents said that he could stay with us.

He agreed, he didn't much choice, he had no were else to go. When my parents got there the doctor gave Jean a prescription to take but Jean ripped it up the first chance he got he said he was not going to take any chances to get addicted to anything.

We got Jean's things and went back to my house no our house.

The next morning we got up got an got ready for school. When we got there we were stopped by are friends Armin, Mikasa, and Eren usually Eren and Jean start arguing about something but Eren looked at Jean with a worried expression. If Eren was worried then that ment that he knew what happened. Armin came up and hugged me and Jean Mikasa hugged me and gave a quick head nod and went back to Eren. Together we walked to class.


	5. Chapter 4 starting over

**Oh my god I am a horrible person I have yet to up date this and I feel bad so here you go.** **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.** **usual trigger warning** School was weird no one made fun of me. I mean ever since I started dating Marco the mean comments had subsided to just a few a day but today there were no mean comments no middle fingers no being called a fag or a gay bitch. Even the co captain Evan Carlos who has been making my life a living hell ever since I came out and it became worse when I started dating Marco but instead he came and asked how I was. Later at home Marco and I where curled up on his bed watching finding Nemo and earting popcorn we were talking about the weird way every one was acting and eventfully we fell asleep with the popcorn on the bed and the movi still playing. 


	6. Chapter 5 help

**Another update I'm sorry for being so late TW as per usual I own nothing Enjoy**

The next few weeks went bye fast as I got moved in to my new home. I even got help from Reiner and Betoltd they are on Marco's team and are 2 years older than Marco and I. I got my own room and a bunk bed with out the bottom bed instead it's a desk for school work. I have my clothes out away and a 37 inch flat screen TV. I didn't want all of it but Mrs. Bodt dismissed me saying that I was part of the family. Every thing was starting to look up until we got the call for the trial and that they wanted me to testifie in front of the jury. I was terrified to see my father.


End file.
